Words
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Günther sure has a way with words when it comes to playing Scrabble. Number 80 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Words

Summary: Günther sure has a way with words when it comes to playing Scrabble. Number 80 of the 100 Theme Challenge (see profile for details).

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, its characters, or _Scrabble_. I only own this story.

It was a rainy day in Chicago. According to the local meteorologist, it was the first of several rainy days to come that week. As a result of the bad weather, any plans made that involved being outdoors was cancelled.

After school, Rocky, CeCe, Günther, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce hurried, in the pouring rain, to CeCe's apartment. Their original plans for a soccer game at a local park that afternoon were ruined because of the weather, so they decided to head to CeCe's place to watch TV.

However, to everyone's displeasure, there was not anything decent playing on TV. They groaned and collapsed onto the couch, slowly dying from boredom. Georgia was working an afternoon shift, while Flynn was at Henry's place, giving the six teens the apartment to themselves.

"What do you wanna do, guys?" Ty asked the group.

"We can go milk goats," Günther suggested.

"In the rain?" CeCe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Günther said, leaning back. "Never mind."

"Any other ideas?" Deuce asked everyone.

"Let's go do our homework!" Rocky suggested, enthusiastically. "I'm up for a good hour or two of solving stoichiometry problems."

Deuce rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, let's try this again. Any other _exciting _ideas?"

"We can go out for pizza at Crusty's," CeCe suggested.

"Can't," Deuce pointed out. "The place is closed for renovations. Next!"

"We can go see a movie," Tinka suggested.

"No, I heard from a pal that nothing good is out," Ty said. "Unless you all wanna go watch _Baby Kitty 2: The Voyage to Yarn City_."

"Ugh, the only thing left we can do is watch paint dry," CeCe groaned, shoving her face into a pillow.

"Considering our previous options, that might be the best thing to do," Ty said.

"Well, how about a board game?" Rocky suggested. "CeCe, you have your Scrabble game here, right?"

"Yeah, on the top shelf in my room," CeCe replied.

Rocky nodded and hurried off to fetch the board game.

"So, what do you say?" CeCe asked the group. "How about a game or two of Scrabble?"

"Well, it's better than watching paint dry," Deuce said. "Count me in."

"Same here," Ty added.

"We would like to play," Tinka said, speaking for herself and Günther. "But, we do not know how to."

"All you have to do is spell words using as many of the seven letters that you have as you can," CeCe explained. "Piece of cake."

"This game is for up to four players," Ty pointed out. "Perhaps we should pair up and play with three teams."

"Good idea," Rocky said, approaching the group with the game in her hands. "Tinka, you can play with me for the first game, so you can learn."

"Okay," Tinka replied, as she sat on the carpet and waited for Rocky to sit next to her.

"I'll play with Ty," Deuce said, as the two boys sat across from Tinka and Rocky.

"Guess that leaves me with Sparkly Boy," CeCe said, taking a seat next to Günther.

"Okay, bay-bee!" Günther exclaimed, with a smile.

Rocky removed the contents of the box and proceeded to set up the game. She opened the board and handed out a letter holder to each team. She then grabbed the notebook and pen that was left in the box and began drawing a chart to record the words and points.

"So, who goes first?" Tinka asked.

"Take a letter from the bag," CeCe instructed. "The team with the letter closest to A goes first."

Tinka reached into the small, black bag and pulled out a letter, before passing the bag to Günther. Günther held open the bag, so CeCe could randomly choose a letter. The bag was then passed to Ty, who pulled out a letter.

"N," CeCe said, simply.

"L," Tinka said.

"I," Ty said. "Guess we're going first, then Rocky and Tinka, followed by Günther and CeCe."

Rocky reached for the bag and handed out six more tiles to each team, so each team had a total of seven letters. The teams then placed their letters on the wooden holders in the order that they desired.

"Okay, let the game begin," Rocky announced. "Ty and Deuce, you're up."

Ty and Deuce looked down at their tiles and frowned, which clearly indicated that they did not have an ideal selection of letters to spell a good word.

"Man, our tiles suck," Ty said, with a groan.

Deuce picked up three tiles, placed them on the board, and said, "Cat."

"Oh, what an amazing word!" CeCe exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, it's the best we could do," Deuce explained, as he reached into the black bag for three new tiles.

"Okay, it's our turn," Tinka said, looking at Rocky, who was writing down Deuce's word and score. "Any ideas?"

Rocky tossed the notebook aside and glanced at her and Tinka's tiles. After careful consideration, she grabbed five of the tiles and proceeded to put them on the board. She placed an O under the C in 'cat', followed by another O, then a K, an I, and an E.

"Cookie," Ty said, his stomach growling. "Oh, thanks a lot, sis. Now I'm hungry!"

"There's a bag of chips in the kitchen," CeCe informed him. "Help yourself."

Ty nodded and hopped to his feet. Desperately needing something to satisfy his hunger, he bolted into the kitchen for the chips.

"Okay, Günther and CeCe," Rocky said, recording her word and score on the notebook. "You two are next."

While Tinka collected more letters for her and Rocky, CeCe looked down at her and Günther's tiles, trying to determine a good word. After talking to Rocky about her dyslexia, she learned to live with it and, with Rocky's help, improved her reading and writing skills. Soon, Scrabble became her favourite board game.

Günther watched as CeCe selected several of their tiles. She slid a C before the E in 'cookie,' and the letters D, A, and N before the C, in that order.

"Dance," Rocky read, counting the points. "Oh, double word score! Nice job!"

"Thanks," CeCe replied, reaching for the bag of tiles. "Your turn, Ty and Deuce."

Ty, who returned shortly after retrieving his snack, did not take long to find a word to spell. He quickly gathered his tiles and placed them on the board. He slid an E under the D in dance, an A above the D, and a F above the A.

"Fade," Deuce read, as Ty rummaged through the bag of tiles. "It's still a small word."

"Well, it's longer than 'cat,' so that's a good thing," Rocky pointed out, jotting down the word and score. "Our turn now. You take this one, Tinka."

Tinka clapped her hands, excitedly, and glanced down at her and Rocky's collection of letters. After several seconds of mentally rearranging the letters, she picked up the tile holder and dumped all seven tiles onto the board.

Ty, Deuce, and CeCe watched with widened eyes as Tinka placed a W after the T in 'cat.' She then slid an I next to the W, followed by the letters N, K, L, E, and S.

"Way to go, you used all seven letters in one turn!" Rocky exclaimed, as she happily recorded the score. "That's a fifty point bonus for us, plus the triple word score!"

"Twinkles," CeCe said, with a roll of her eyes. "What a surprise."

"Oh, do not be jealous that I came up with such an amazing word," Tinka said, smugly, as she grabbed the tile bag.

"I'm not!" CeCe cried, folding her arms in front of her.

"Do not worry, bay-bee!" Günther reassured his partner, as he showed her two tiles in his hands. "We have a much better word, trust me."

CeCe, as well as the other two teams, watched as Günther placed the two tiles that he selected onto the board. He slid an E before the T in 'twinkles,' and a B before the E.

"Oh, my!" Tinka cried, realizing the large word Günther spelled and the mega points he and CeCe just earned from it. "Why, Günther, you little goat butt!"

"Betwinkles!" Günther stated, proudly.

"I never thought I would say this," CeCe said, before throwing her arms around Günther. "I love you!"

"Betwinkles," Rocky repeated, writing down the word and score. "That means you get the triple word score, too! Clever, Günther! "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Tinka said, carelessly. "Next!"

"You jealous, Tinka?" CeCe asked, with a smirk.

"I will get you back," Tinka snarled, before turning to Ty and Deuce. "Go, boys! Your turn!"

Ty and Deuce looked down at their tiles, trying to determine a word, while CeCe continued to smirk at a fuming Tinka.

* * *

><p>As the game went on, Günther and Tinka proved to be excellent Scrabble players, despite playing the game for the first time. However, Günther's choice of words resulted in him and CeCe being the first team to reach a score of two hundred points, making them the winners of the first game.<p>

The rain was still pouring outside, but even if the sun did come out, none of the six teens inside would have bothered to step outside.

After enjoying their first game of Scrabble, they decided to play another. This time, they switched up the teams a bit. Ty and Deuce wanted to stay partners, while Günther decided to play with Tinka. That left life-long best friends, Rocky and CeCe, as partners.

The three new teams drew tiles and Günther and Tinka ended up going first, followed by Rocky and CeCe, then Ty and Deuce.

Tinka started with the word 'shoes,' and the game went on from there. Rocky used one of the S's and added several of her and CeCe's tiles to get 'sciences.' Ty humoured everyone by adding letters to the C in 'science' to get 'cats.' Günther used the T in 'cats' and added several letters, to spell the word 'goat.' CeCe made her contribution by adding her choice of letters to the other S in 'sciences' and created 'fails.' Deuce slid several tiles onto the board and, using the C in 'science,' came up with 'music.'

While Günther and Tinka rearranged the letters on their tile holder, trying to come up with a word, Ty and Deuce started a conversation with Rocky and CeCe.

"So, word in the tech wing is that a girl has her eyes set on Günther," Deuce said.

Günther's ears perked up and he frantically started brushing himself off with his hands, shouting, "Where are the eyes? Get them off!"

"Relax, Sparkly Boy," Deuce said, calmly. "When a girl has her eyes set on you, it means she likes you."

"Oh," Günther said, calming down immediately.

"Who's the chick?" Ty asked, curiously.

"Danielle," Deuce answered. "I was going to sell her a new set of pom-poms today, when I overheard her chatting with her cheerleader friends."

"But she broke up with me a while ago," Günther said, slightly confused. "Why does she suddenly like me again?"

"She learned that you're a dancer on _Shake It Up! Chicago_," Deuce explained.

"Wow, she just learned that?" Ty questioned, bewildered.

"Yeah," Deuce replied. "You know girls like her. Dancer, TV, famous, money. You do the math."

"Are you going to go out with her again, Günther?" Tinka asked, placing several tiles on the board.

Günther shrugged and said, "I am not sure."

After the conversation about Danielle ended, the game continued. It was obvious that CeCe was not letting Rocky have a say in their words and that her choice of words following the conversation were anything but pleasant. Her next word was 'hit.' When it came time for her and Rocky's next turn, CeCe added the word 'shoot.' On their next turn, she threw in the word 'kill.' Near the end of the game, CeCe managed to use all seven letters in her possession and attach them to one of the tiles already on the board to spell 'Danielle.'

* * *

><p>Thanks to CeCe's choice of words that got increasingly violent with every turn, she and Rocky ended up winning the second game.<p>

"Who's up for another round?" Ty asked.

"Right after a bathroom break," Deuce replied, before bolting to the washroom.

Rocky and Tinka took CeCe into the kitchen to get drinks and to calm her down a bit. Ty got a call from a friend of his and left the room momentarily to take the call, leaving Günther in the living room alone.

Shortly after, Deuce returned from the washroom and took a seat by the board.

"Okay, let's get the next game started!" he announced, enthusiastically, as he glanced at the board. "I'm determined to...what the heck?"

After ending the phone call with his friend, Ty returned to the living room, eager to start the next game of Scrabble.

"I'm ready to play," he said, sitting next to Deuce. "I'm so going to kick some...whoa!"

The two appalled boys just sat there with their mouths hanging open, completely oblivious to Rocky and Tinka approaching them from behind, carrying a nice selection of cold sodas.

Tinka looked down, saying, "Günther, did you clear the board and mix up the...oh, my, goat!"

"What is it?" Rocky asked, taking a look at the board. "Oh, wow...I can't believe...wait until...CeCe, get your butt out here now!"

CeCe, thinking someone was hurt, rushed out of the kitchen and hurried into the living room, nearly knocking Rocky and Tinka over.

"What happened, is everything okay?" she questioned, agitated. "Did anybody get...oh, my, gosh!"

Sitting on the board were thirty tiles, neatly arranged, that created the following message:

CECE JONES

WILL YOU BE

MY

GIRLFRIEND

It took CeCe a few minutes to comprehend what was going on, and to find her voice that she mysteriously lost during that period of time.

"First of all, you do know that's more than seven letters, right?" she asked Günther.

"Yes, I know," Günther answered.

"Second of all, you also know that's more than one word, right?" CeCe asked.

"I am well aware of that," Günther replied, showing no signs of being nervous.

"Are you also aware that I'm not Danielle?" CeCe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I made that very clear with the message on the board," Günther said.

CeCe's eyes darted to the black bag containing the remaining tiles. Günther stared at her as she rummaged through the bag and pulled out a tile. Everyone watched as she slid a K under the letter O in her last name.

"Is that a yes?" Günther asked, cracking a small smile.

CeCe grinned and replied, "And I thought I had trouble reading."

Rocky and Tinka squealed, enveloping CeCe in a hug. Ty and Deuce cheered, and congratulated the glitter-crazy boy and the fashionable girl on finally getting together.

One down, ninety-nine to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
